My Alien Daddy
by SParkie96
Summary: After Tetrax loses his son when his world blows up, he gets a second chance at being a father when he stumbles upon an abandoned child on Earth. Oc/Tetrax, father daughter bonding. Tetrax has a softer side!
1. Chapter 1

**My Alien Daddy: Chapter One: Hurt and Discovery**

* * *

"Dad! Dad! Wake up! Wake up!" a Petrosapien youngling called. His name was Spike Shard. His father Tetrax Shard laid asleep in his room,

"Dad! Come on!" the eight megacycle child pestered. Tetrax groaned. He wished his wife Crystal were here. She would laugh, but she moved into the Metropolis area so she could keep her job. His Mercenary job brought in enough money to keep everything paid for three years, but he got hurt recently and had to take some time off. His employer was displeased,

"DAD! Come on!" Spike yelled as he yanked his father's arm.

"Alright, Alright! I'm up!" Tetrax laughed. He grabbed the youngling and tickled him,

"Dad! Stop! I'm gonna wet myself!" Spike giggled. Tetrax stopped and Spike cuddled into his father's chest.

On Earth, a six year old whimpered and cried in her sleep. Her father, Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man, went to comfort the child,

"Shhh, Sami. It's okay. Daddy's here." Peter whispered. Sami's bright blue eyes fluttered open,

"Daddy?" Sami asked. Peter smiled and stroked her brown/white hair. It was always in pig tails which one side was white and the other was brown,

"I had a bad dream again." she whimpered, pulling on her pig tails.

"The crystal that blew up?" Peter asked. She nodded, tears down her face.

"They were screaming and the diamond boy cried. His daddy was sad." Sami cried.

"What was the boy's name?"

"Spike."

* * *

On Petrosapia, Tetrax hover boarded through the city, wearing his armor. His communication link beeped,

"Talk to me." the 25 megacycle answered.

"Shard! Where are the fragments I requested?" an evil voice demanded. Tetrax winced.

"I have them. Just wait a few kliks." Tetrax said.

"Oh, I don't think so. The boy cannot wait any longer." Vilgax hissed.

"Boy? What bo-"

"Dad? Where am I?"

"Spike!"

"Bring them in an hour, or the boy dies." Vilgax cackled.

"If you lay one claw on his head, I swear to god, I'll tear you apart!" Tetrax barked.

"I'm sure. And I guess you want me to find your wife too, huh?" Vilgax smirked.

"Leave her and Spike alone!" Tetrax hollered.

"Then come alone. Alone." Vilgax said with one final hiss. Tetrax snarled angrily.

"Daddy's coming, Spike."

* * *

Sami was being fussy with Bloom Parker,

"Sami, you need to put on your boots." Bloom said as she tried to put the boot on the child. Sami kicked it off again. She wore her usual black long sleeved shirt with her little jean shorts over green stockings. The white vest sat over her black shirt. Her pig tails shook as she refused to put on her boots. She wore a pout,

"I don't want to go to Algeria!" she frowned as Bloom attempted to put the boot on again,

"It's not Algeria, honey, it's Alfea. Trust me, you'll love it. It's so colorful, bright and oh so very friendly!" Bloom explained, forcing on the last boot. She gave Sami her Grumpy Care Bear backpack.

"I want to go back to a normal camp, mommy!" Sami whimpered. Bloom smiled and picked up the short child,

"Just give it a try, okay?" Bloom said as she gave Sami a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Tetrax looked around. He arrived on the ship five minutes ago and still find the squid faced villain,

"Where are you?" Tetrax hollered.

"Daddy?" a voice called.

"Spike!" he yelled.

* * *

Sami walked to the door. It was dark.

"I have a bwad feeling." she whispered. She looked through the smoggy window. Black.

"Helwo?" she called, hearing footsteps behind her. Nothing.

"Helwo?" she tried again. Still nothing.

She shrugged and sat on the front step of the school. A sign laid forgotten on the pavement. She picked it up, it read, "Closed until further notice."

"Dawrn! Mommy didn't know how to read." Sami exclaimed. Another sound, like a sort of beeping sound. She looked and saw a circular, glowing, metal disk. A bomb,

"Uh, oh." Sami said as she dropped it and started running for the gate. The school combusted into flames. The wall next to the gate fell on her.

* * *

Tetrax searched the countless crates full of unused metal and tools. He threw any crate he searched through,

"Spike! Where are you!" Tetrax called out.

"Not on this ship, Shard." Vilgax's voice said from the entrance hatch. Tetrax growled and charged at the Chimera. Vilgax easily tossed the diamond head aside with ease.

"Where is my son?" Tetrax demanded. Vilgax laughed.

"He safe, on Petrosapia, but not for long." Vilgax cackled.

"What do you mean?" the Petrosapien asked.

"Give me the fragments and you'll find out." Vilgax said as he held out a hand. Tetrax stared at him, but did not hand him the fragments.

"Hand them over, Shard. Or else."

Tetrax sighed and threw the bag. Vilgax smirked and caught it, taking out the red glowing crystals inside. He sat them down on a pedestal as they begin to glow brighter, until. BOOM!

Tetrax watched with wide, tearful eyes, filled with rage and shock.

"You fragger! How could you do this!" Tetrax screamed as his arms turned into pointed blades. He charged at him again. Vilgax grabbed him by the chest and held him up against the wall,

"You. Work. For. Me. Now, you'll retrieve an item for me. On a planet called, Earth." Vilgax demanded.

"Why should I? You killed my family!" Tetrax hollered.

"If you do not, I'll go after your friends next. The Council per say?" Vilgax grinned. Tetrax growled.

"What is it?" Tetrax asked.

"The Cybertronian by the name of Megatron has failed to apprehend the All Spark fifty years ago. I want you to fetch it for me." Vilgax said as he dropped Tetrax.

"Now go. I'll give you three Earth weeks." Vilgax said as he opened the hatch. Tetrax got on his hoverboard and left.

* * *

Sami was pinned to the ground under tons and tons of rubble. She couldn't feel her legs or arms. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she prayed that she would see her family again. She prayed that she didn't die. She sat in the darkened pit, crying.

* * *

Tetrax arrived on earth, near what appeared to be a crash sight. All the rubble should surely show it. He went to reach for a large piece of rock, but a metal arm grabbed him first.

"Not so fast, diamond creature! That child is mine!" Doc Oct yelled.

'Child?' Tetrax hoped, grabbing the arm that held him. He threw the psycho organic over his shoulder and to the ground.

* * *

Sami heard a voice and then a crash. Was someone there? She wanted to yell, but feared it would not be her savior. She stayed quiet and listened to what she believed was a fight. Now that she thought about it, the voice sounded like Doc Oct.

* * *

Tetrax flipped the mechanical being and punched him one last time, before throwing the human into the woods. He heard a muffled whimper. He approached a pile of rubble. He grabbed rocks and started throwing them aside, hoping that whoever this was, it was his son.

* * *

Sami felt rocks moving and the rubble suddenly felt lighter. Her hopes were brought up, happy that her prayers were answered, glad that her savior came to her rescue. She saw a crystal hand and her hopes plummeted. This was not the rescue she hoped for. Hey, at least it was rescue.

* * *

Tetrax continued to dig, he saw a green leg with a black boot. His hopes rose as he continued to dig. Spike was still alive! There was still hope! He finally dug the body out and picked it up from under its shoulders. He hopes fell. It was a tiny youngling femme.

Sami's first instinct was to scream. To kick and thrash until she was free. She couldn't really move her arms or legs. They felt as if they were paralyzed. She looked into the bright green eyes that stared back at her. She didn't say or do anything. This, whatever it was, just saved her life. The least should could do was thank it. It was that she didn't want to though, it was that she was afraid to. She stayed quiet.

Tetrax examined the femme he held. She wouldn't do anything. Her crystal blue eyes were wide in fright. He looked at what appeared to be hair receptacles. He gently petted one of the little tails. It felt soft. He jerked his hand away, afraid that it would cut through his hand. The armor this youngling wore was strange. It was all types of colors and the legs looked like a Petrosapien's legs. He held her with one arm and poked her in the stomach with the other. The armor felt squishy and soft. This species seems almost delicate.

Sami looked at the thing that just touched her hair. He, if she could even call him that, looked somewhat friendly. He set her down. She did the only thing she could do.

Run. She screamed bloody murder and ran like a bat out of heck. Her little legs moved, but then she fell. Her leg was in pain.

Tetrax's father instinct caused him to go pick up the child. The femme whined and held her legs. He felt bad for the young being. He scooped her up and took her to his ship. He had to get Myaxx to examine her. She was hurt.

Sami panicked. Where were they going? She hoped that the diamond guy wouldn't dissect her. She hit this thing's chest, but he looked down at her, clearly not affected by her attack. She pouted and crossed her arms.

Tetrax looked at the child in his arms. He looked at her face and couldn't help but find the little pout she did cute. He knew he wasn't gonna earn trust from this youngling unless he spoke to her. Once aboard the ship, he put her in a seat and buckled her up tight. He sat in the seat next to her,

"Gluto, get us to the Council Ship." Tetrax commanded.

"I take it you couldn't find the All Spark?" Gluto asked.

"No, but I found something a little more valuable." Tetrax said. Gluto turned around to see what Tetrax was talking about and saw a tiny child,

"Tetrax? What is that?" Gluto asked. Sami tilted her head in confusion. What is that thing?

"This is a femme organic." Tetrax explained.

"It must be a pet." Gluto said, coming closer. Sami backpedaled as far as she could into the seat.

"Maybe later. Just take us to the base." Tetrax said frustrated. Gluto nodded and took the ship to the Council Base.

* * *

A few hours later, they arrived at the base. Tetrax looked next to him and saw the tiny human was in recharge. Gluto opened the hatch and got off the ship. Tetrax undid the seat belts and gently picked Sami up, trying not to wake her. Sami moved into a more comfortable position and smiled in content. Tetrax thought this was adorable. She breathed softly and quietly. He smiled, but quickly covered her with his cloak. One scent of human could set off Mace Windu's attack Alien. He had to get her to his office as quickly as possible. That would be impossible for him since people were always stopping him to talk about important matters. He had to get by without being noticed.

Sami stirred in her sleep. She didn't have that dream where the giant crystal blew up. She had a nothing dream. She cuddled into whatever was carrying her. She felt warm.

Gluto put in the code to unlock the office and they both got in. Predator sat at the monitors, watching them. He turned to see Gluto and Tetrax and wondered what Tetrax was carrying. Once the door sealed tightly closed, He laid the human on the mat floor. She used the cloak as a blanket. Predator's eyes widened under his mask,

"Tetrax! A human?" Predator whispered.

"Predator, quiet!" Tetrax shushed.

"You know what you've done?" Predator scolded.

"I know exactly." the diamond man said.

"You remember what happened to that human spy snuck in here? Snap! The infant they found? They suffocated it! One could only imagine what they would do to her!" Predator whispered.

"Not if I say I adopted it because it was abandoned!" Tetrax hollered.

"How do you know it was abandoned? You could've kidnapped it!" Predator yelled.

"Well, right now, she is under my watch. I'll even get the Grand Councilor's approval!" Tetrax finally finished.

"Good luck!" Predator finished.

Tetrax shook his head and picked up Sami again. He took her in the cloak to the Councilor's quarters. He knocked gently on the door.

"Come in." the Councilor's smooth voice called. The door opened and Tetrax walked in.

"Ah, Tetrax. To what do I owe the honor?" GC Woman asked.

"I have a request and I hope for an approval." Tetrax said nervously.

"I have news for you, first." Councilor said. She held a folded paper on her desk. Tetrax looked at it, nervously.

"I heard what Vilgax has done. I had men go and look for survivors. They looked and found bodies. Unfortunately, they've found no survivors. Tetrax, I'm sorry, but your wife and child are both dead. Here is the papers to prove the report." she said sadly, handing Tetrax papers. He held them in one hand and Sami in the other.

"What did you need to ask?" Councilor asked.

"I…I've found an organic child. I wanted to know if she was allowed to stay in the safety of my care. You know, like to adopt her?" Tetrax pleaded. The Councilor sighed and held her head, "I would need to see her. It that what the bundle in your arms is?" the Councilor asked. He nodded and removed the part of the cloak, revealing Sami's face,

"I allow it, for now. I'll order a lockdown on any creature in this ship, that eats and/or attacks humans," the Councilor said, "but, it is your responsibility to make sure she is hidden from the others and unharmed. Food, lucky for you, is human, thanks to the many Jedi we have here. Be careful and for your sake, make sure there are no humans looking for a missing child. Keep her unknown to your enemies. She's your responsibility now."

Tetrax nodded gratefully, "You won't regret this. I'll treat her as if she were-" he got upset,

"Your own?" The Councilor asked. He nodded.

"Consider it a second chance." the Councilor said as she dismissed him. He went back to the office and sealed the door again. He laid her back on the mat area where no one would step or tread on her. He called Myaxx immediately.

Myaxx huffed. What did stone breath want now? She sighed and walked to Tetrax's sector. She entered the code and invited herself in. She almost dropped her tools in shock. There was a human on the floor. Shard was definitely in deep slag now.

"Shard! What is this?" she asked, pointing to the sleeping human.

"Shush! God, it's a human! What do you think it is?" he asked.

"I know that! I want to know why she's here!" Myaxx demanded.

"She's hurt!" he said bluntly. Myaxx sighed again and shook her head. She went to inspect the tiny human. She looked at the legs and used a medical scanner to find the injury. She saw a broken bone in the leg. She broke her leg,

"What did you do? Bust her leg?" Myaxx teased. Tetrax's expression became sullen. He had no time to joke around.

"Help her." Tetrax demanded.

Myaxx's smile disappeared and worked on fixing the girl's leg. After several minutes, the leg was in a cast and tended.

"Don't let her do any rough housing for a few days, luckily it will heal in a few days." Myaxx reassured as she packed up and went back to her med bay. Tetrax looked at Sami and watched her as she slept. He wasn't going to let anything happen to the young child. Like the Councilor said, it was a second chance. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

* * *

Sami woke up in some pain. Her leg felt numb and kind of stiff. She looked down at it and saw a cast around it. She got up and tried getting up. It was difficult at first, but she was upright and trying to walk. She made it two to five steps, and fell half way, flat on the floor. The thud caused Tetrax to wake up from the desk and looked straight at Sami on the floor. She looked at him and wobbled to the opposite side of the office, huddling herself into the corner. Tetrax approached her slowly and held his hand out like Sami was a nervous kitten or puppy. She looked at his hand and tried boxing with it. Tetrax laughed,

"That's not the way you fight someone off." Tetrax smiled. Sami looked at him, unsure of what to do. She took on a shy look and hide her face behind her knees,

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you." Tetrax said as he held his hand out again.

"Do you speak?" Tetrax chuckled. Sami looked at him.

"Yes." she said, her high voice said cutely.

"Finally, she speaks." he laughed. She wore a shy face.

"What's your name? Mine's Tetrax." he said gently.

"Tetrax? It sounds like Tetris." Sami said as she wrinkled her nose and laughed. Tetrax laughed along, not really sure what Tetris was.

"So, what's your name?" he asked again. Sami looked at him, then took off her back pack. She pointed to the gold embroidered name on the front of the bear's stomach, just inside the cloud,

"Sami? That's a cute name." Tetrax commented.

"Tank you." she said as she put her bear backpack beside her. Tetrax was on his hands and knees, down to her level.

"What's that?" Tetrax asked, pointing towards the bear,

"That's a Care Bear! His name is Grumpy Bear. He's my favorite!" she exclaimed. Tetrax smiled.

"What's wrong with your skin? You're all shiny and stuff." Sami said.

"It's the way I am." Tetrax said as he knocked on his arm. Sami looked and knocked too. It made a little ring. She laughed. Then she coughed.

"Are you okay?" Tetrax asked. She nodded.

"My throat hurts a bit. It hurts to talk." she explained.

"Well, we'll take you to Myaxx and maybe she could help you out." Tetrax said as he got up off the mat. Sami tried, but was stuck.

"Help." she asked as she held her arms up. Tetrax smiled and held her in his arms.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Are the foods like in Star Wars? Like with intestines and squidy?" Sami asked.

Tetrax recalled seeing one of those movies in Earth History files.

"No. We have quite normal foods for little younglings like you." he said as he poked her in the stomach, like he used to do with Spike.

* * *

They walked the hall down to the cafeteria unit. Sami rested her head on Tetrax's shoulder. She could feel the eyes of the other officers and medics and whoever else, look at her with strange stares. She obviously didn't fit in with the creatures of this place. It was like Pre-K all over again. She remembered a dream about a certain diamond child and his parent,

"Who's Spike?" she asked when they reached a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. Tetrax looked at her as he came back with his fried chicken with mashed potatoes and her plate of Mac and Cheese with chicken nuggets. He secretly thought human food was way more appetizing than regular food. He also brought a cup of high grade for himself and what he read as Hawaiian Punch for her.

"Where did you here that name?" he asked, wondering how she knew his son's name.

"I had a dream about a big diamond blowing up and a crystal boy was sceaming. His mommy called him Spike and his daddy was sad." Sami recalled. Tetrax nearly dropped his fork. Where did she learn this information? How did she know?

"Have you had any dreams about it recently?" he asked, almost desperate. She shook her head.

"When I was on your ship, that was the last time I sow it." she said, her language getting mixed up with Esperanto speak. Sow meant saw in Scary Godmother's "English to Esperanto" dictionary. Tetrax knew some of the ancient language himself.

"So after you were on my ship, the dream just…. stopped?" he asked. She nodded as she ate a little spoonful of Mac and Cheese.

"Spike's daddy kind of looked like you." she said. He smiled a bit.

"Tetrax, were you Spike's daddy?" she asked, taking a bite of chicken.

"Yeah. I was." he said proudly.

"I sorry." she apologized, feeling sorry for the diamond guy.

"Why are you apologizing?" Tetrax asked. She shrugged.

"I no know." she said.

Tetrax looked at her, wondering why she talked like that. When his son was her age, he could pronounce every word correctly. He also wondered why she was so short. The humans were so different from his kind and any alien species.

"Oh, cap! Mommy! Daddy! Benny! What's gonna happen to them?" the six year old asked. The aliens around the table looked at the child with a strange look. Tetrax looked around at them and smiled nervously. He never felt this awkward in a public place before or ever for that matter. The aliens went back to eating and socializing, like nothing had happened. Tetrax huffed.

"They're fine." he explained. Sami smiled and went back to her food. Tetrax smiled also and went back to eating.

"Uh!" Sami burped at loud. She let out a little giggle, " 'Excuse me."

Tetrax looked up at her. He let out a louder burp by accident. He covered his mouth. Sami laughed out loud.

"Well, looks like someone is having a good time." a familiar voice called out.

"Oh, no." Tetrax mumbled.

"What?" Sami asked. And looked in the same direction Tetrax looked. Mace Windu approached the table.

"Who that?" Sami asked, confused.

"Mace. He isn't too fond of humans, even though he used to be like one himself." Tetrax answered.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Mace asked clapping his hands together loudly. Sami jumped a bit, her face showed the emotion of frightened.

"Is she any of your business?" Tetrax replied coolly.

"No, just wondering." Mace said as four medium sized beings came next to Mace's side. They were much bigger than Sami, both in size and muscle.

"Then, mind your own business." Tetrax said as he ignored the Jedi. Mace looked at Sami, who became nervous.

"He's staring at me again," Sami said in a small scared voice. Tetrax rolled his eyes and looked back at Mace,

"What do you want now?" he growled.

"Would she be interested in joining the Elite Four?" Mace asked as he waved behind him to the four beings. Each of their helmets removed, like in sync. Each revealed a turtle.

"I found them living with a rat underground, meet Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo. They've already been trained, but the Councilor requests that you and Predator teach them in weaponry. They're still a little rusty when it comes to weapon building and Cybertronian technology. The Autobot, Ironhide, is on Earth helping protect that infested planet with Optimus Prime. Predator was the only other I could think of, if you both aren't to busy with a bigger problem." Mace said as he motioned towards Sami, who, yet again, was baffled and confused.

"You don't know about technology or weapons?" Tetrax said with a smile. Mace glared at the Petro.

"Well, hopefully the Elite Guard sends in their Trainee bots. I heard they had a small yellow goof up and a big green sluggard." Mace laughed as he elbowed Tetrax before leaving him with the four turtles. Tetrax didn't laugh, instead shook his head.

"That guy's going to get executed one of these cycles." Tetrax said.

"Don't you mean days?" Sami asked.

"That's what I said." Tetrax nodded.

"Nuh uh!" Sami protested.

"Uh huh!" Tetrax said back.

This lasted for about ten minutes until Tetrax smiled and tapped the girl on the nose. One of the turtles spoke up,

"Are you two related?" Leo, the oldest of about eleven, asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Raph asked. He was also eleven.

"No. Not really." Tetrax answered. The ten year old by the name of Don, tilted his head to get a better look at Sami, who still wasn't finished her Mac and Cheese.

"Then why is she here?" Don asked.

"Did you kidnap her?" Mikey asked, excited. He was a nine year old. His brothers and Sami looked at him, then at Tetrax.

"No. I didn't. I saved her from the rubble and brought her here because she broke her leg." Tetrax explained.

"Ouchie!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Is that why I have this on my leg?" Sami asked.

"Yes, haven't you broken a body part before?" Tetrax asked. The turtles looked to her. She shook her head.

"I cracked my head open and went to the hospital, but then it went a way in a few minutes. Mommy said I was a Regernetative." Sami said as she stuttered the last word. Tetrax raised a brow,

"You mean regenerate?" he asked.

"Yah, that word!" Sami said, finally finishing her food.

"So if we rip off an arm it will grow back?" Mikey yelled. Sami looked horrified.

"We wouldn't do that." Tetrax reassured. Sami calmed, but backed away from the youngest turtle.

"Why isn't your leg healing then?" Don asked. Sami shrugged.

"Maybe it was hurt too long." Sami concluded. The turtles exchanged little whispers and chatters. They turned to Tetrax,

"She's weird." Leo said.

* * *

"Her leg seems to be a little better than it was when I first saw her. You should really put her in a suit or something. She really sticks out." Myaxx commented as she put her medical scanner away. Tetrax brought Sami to the med bay to have her leg examined. Sami looked at the different tools around her. She saw Myaxx had a broken laser scalpel and picked it up. Sami grabbed the screwdriver next to her and twisted the bolts a few times. After she did that, she pressed the button,

"Good luck, kid. It doesn't work." Myaxx said. The laser point shot out and blasted the examination table. Tetrax and Myaxx looked shocked.

"Here go." Sami said as she handed the scalpel to the Chimera. Myaxx slowly took it from her.

"How did you fix this? It took me two days to fix my last scalpel." Myaxx remarked.

"Examination." Sami said clearly. Tetrax shook his head and looked at her, shocked. How could she say that clearly when she couldn't even pronounce intestines clearly without forgetting or mixing it up.

"You're such a strange creature." Myaxx said as she went back to cleaning her tools.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Alien Daddy: Chapter Two: Closer Together **

* * *

Tetrax sat in his office quietly as he worked on paperwork. Sami sat on the floor quietly and tried to read the book she had. She had some difficulty. It was the book, "The Doll People",

"Annabelle flopped on her bed. She tried to reamer where Kate had left her that morning. It had been somewhere in the nursery. What's a nursery?" Sami asked herself. Tetrax looked up at her from his desk,

"It's where the younglings play with their toys and where they recharge," Tetrax explained, "What are you reading, anyway?"

"The Doll People! Mommy used to read the second book to me. She wanted me to read the first book. What's a recharge?" Sami said,

"It's like a nap or sleeping." he said. Sami put the book down and wobbled over to his desk.

"Whatcha reading?" Sami wondered.

"Paperwork. It's asking me if I want to let the turtles in this sector for their educational learning training." he said. Sami looked at the paper in front of her head.

"This one says adopting. Who you doting?" she asked, holding the paper. Tetrax took it and looked at it. He pointed to the name. Her name.

"That's me!" she said excited, "You dopting me?"

"I have to if I want to keep you safe here." Tetrax said.

"So what's my name here?" she asked.

"Sami Shard." he said.

"Shard? Don't you need mommy or daddy's name?" Sami asked.

"I'm not taking you away, it's so no one hurts you here." Tetrax said.

"Kay, do I have to call you daddy?" Sami giggled. Tetrax stopped working at looked at the small girl. He was utterly lost for words. What should he tell her?

"You're kind of supposed to so no one threatens your well being," Predator said, "you already have a broken leg and are defenseless against the stilled officers in this sector of the ship, or any sector."

"Tetrax is basically the Mercenary no one wants to mess with." Predator finished.

"What's a Mercenary?" Sami asked.

"Someone who basically hunts down people to capture, kill, or beat down." Tetrax explained.

"Eh." Sami said as she held her throat.

"It's not that bad." Tetrax said.

"But you're not mean. You're all friendly and stuff." Sami said as she picked up a piece of paper with mathematics in Cybertronian on it. She flipped it over and over, trying to figure out what it said.

"What dis?" Sami asked, holding up the paper.

Tetrax looked at the paper the young child held.

"Mathematics."

"Matetmatics?" Sami asked, bewildered.

"Yeah."

"I no like math." Sami said.

"I know what this one is! Ten to the seventh power!" she said.

Tetrax smiled and picked up the younger. She squealed in delight.

"What you doin?" Sami laughed.

Tetrax tickled the little girl, Sami laughed even louder.

"I ticklish!" Sami giggled. He chuckled.

"Are you ticklish?" Tetrax said as he continued to tickle the girl.

"Yes!" She squealed. He stopped, and then their was silence.

She looked up at him.

"I got go pee now." Sami said. Tetraxpointed to a door which was the lavatory. She skipped over and went inside.

"Typical organic." Predator snickered.

"I thought you wanted no part of this?" Tetrax asked.

"I didn't say that." Predator denied. Tetrax chuckled and went back to his paper work.

* * *

Myaxx sighed. Her heart ached as she thought of Tetrax and his newly found youngling. She loved Tetrax, but decided she didn't want to show it. It would be humilating if someone found her in a weak position. He was married. Correction, he used to be married.

She looked at a few blueprints, deciding whichones she should toss and which to keep. She heard the medbay entrance slid open. She turned to see a nervous looking Tetrax.

"What do you want, Shard?" she asked, with her usual anger. He seemed a little unsure and scratched his head.

"Uh, well. I'm the orphaned human's adopted father and, well, I was wondering," he started. Myaxx raised a brow.

"What is it?" she snapped.

He shifted from one leg to the other, "Would you be interested in being her adopted mother?"

Myaxx was stunned. Did he really just ask her that?

She was lost for words. She finally nodded. He nodded back.

"Thank you." he said as he handed her the paper. He started to walk out, but she called out to him, causing him to stop and look,

"I'm going to need to run a few blood tests on her, two solar cycles at the least." Myaxx said. He gave another nod and left it at that. Myaxx sighed. Finally, at peace at last.

* * *

Sami sat in the room with the other alien in the room, his back towards her. He had these weird dread lock like hair. She walked over to him and tapped at his armor. Predator looked down at the child.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully.

"Hello, organic." Predator said as he went back to his work.

"I'm not food!" Sami protested, pouting.

"I didn't mean it like that." Predator said.

"Nah!" Sami said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Predator looked at her with a disturbed glance. Tetrax better pray this thing doesn't spit acid. His pet, Predalien came out of his crate, standing taller than Predator, probably an inch or two shorter than Myaxx. It let out a whiny yawn and scratched its head with its back leg. Predalien sniffed the air and turned its attention towards Sami, who looked at him fearfully.

"He's friendly around younglings." Predator said. Sami looked at it. Predalien tilted his head and sniffed one of her pig tails, leaving a little slime on her hair. Her face went from frightened to disgusted.

"EW!" Sami shrieked as she pulled the sticky glob out of her hair.

"Yack!" She said as she gagged. Predalien let out a hissing noise that sounded like laughing.

"Not funny!" Samisaid as she stood up, glaring up at the alien. He stuck out his second mouth, which was his way of sticking his tongue out.

"EW!" she shrieked again. Predalien picked her up with his tail and tried looking at her better. He "licked" her face, like a dog would if it liked someone.

"Stop doing that!" Sami said as she wiped away more goo off her cheek.

"He likes you, and not as food." Predator said calmly.

"Good to know!" Sami said as Predalien hugged her, pulling his tail with the child, closer to him. Predator couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Predalien never acted like that before. This organic was full of surprises.

"Why you all slimy?" Sami yelled. Predalien shrieked as his response.

"Ew, more slimy!" Sami said quickly.

"What his name?" Sami asked.

"His name is Predalien." Predator replied.

"Can I just call him 'Dalien?" Sami asked. Predalien looked at the hunter.

"Fine, but don't dress him up in any weird outfits." Predator said.

"What your name?" Sami asked.

"Predator."

"Can I call you Gator?" Sami asked.

"I am not a reptile from your planet." Predator sighed.

"But, it's shorter for me." Sami said.

"Again, fine." Predator sighed in defeat.

"Yah!" Sami cheered. Predalien shrieked happily.

"Predator? Why is your pet trying to eat Sami?" Tetrax asked as he glared at the hybrid. Dalien put the six year old down.

"I got all gooey!" Sami exclaimed. Tetrax picked her up and sat her on the desk. He went into the other room for a few minutes. Sami and Predalien switched confused looks. Tetrax came back with a wash cloth and wiped the girl's face and forehead. Sami took out her pig tails and Tetrax wiped her hair. Her hair reached the top of her back.

"I get changed?" Sami squeaked.

"Into what?" Tetrax asked. Sami went into her backpack and took out a big red Elmo tee shirt, it was big enough to be Sami's nightgown.

"Go ahead." Tetrax agreed. Sami went into the bathroom and changed into the tee shirt. She came back and wobbled into the room, the tee shirt reaching her feet. They only saw her cast foot and a Gir slipper.

"Did you have to kill those creatures if you wanted to wear them?" Predator asked.

"No! They my favorite." Sami said as she slipped on the other slipper. Tetrax looked at the child with a raised brow.

"How your parents understand you, I will never know." Predator said. Tetrax made a little bed for Sami in a room next to his quarters in his office. Predalien layed on the bean bag looking thing in the room and curled up, wrapping his tail around himself. Sami snuggled into the warm blankets. Tetrax tucked her in as Sami read her book. He took the book away and layed next to her.

"Where are you in this book?" he asked. Sami pointed to the spot and Tetrax started to read to her. She went under the covers when the cat was about to get the doll.

"Oh no!" Sami whispered, scared to find out what would happen as she hid under the covers.

Tetrax felt a little embarassed when he saw that the dolls were actually singing,

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T!" sang Bobby. "Sockittome, sockittome, sockittome, sockittome!" Annabelle chimed in. "How about a quieter song?" suggested Nanny. I agree with the doll." Tetrax said. Sami laughed and Dalien snickered a bit.

"Annabelle caught a glimpse of the Captain. He sat on Kate's bed, listening to the doll voices. He could barely hear them, but they were there alright." Tetrax read.

"Stupid kitty! Dolls are for kids!" Sami said. Tetrax chuckled.

After a few more pages, the diamond head was at the end of the second chapter,

"She could think of no way to finish her sentence. And later, curled up on her bed alone in the nursery, Annabelle hugged the secret of Auntie Sarah to herself." Tetrax finished. He looked down to find the child asleep. He gently put the book on the side table next to the bed. He kissed her on the forehead.

He exited quietly making sure not to wake Sami or the hybrid guarding her.

"You sounded like you had fun in there." Predator remarked.

"I read her a book." Tetrax said. Predator nodded. There was silence for about ten minutes until Predator broke it.

"You should sign up for the Council Talent show." Predator taunted.

"Ha. Ha." Tetrax said sarcastically.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was in their quarters. Predalien had to go back with Predator back to the hunter's quarters, leaving Sami alone in the room. There was an electric storm, which was the equivalent of a thunderstorm. Sami was peaceful, until she heard a boom. She squeaked and hid under her covers, whimpering terribly.

Sami broke down into tears when the storm got louder. She shook and struggled to get out of her room. She wobbled into Tetrax's room.

"Tetrax!" Sami sobbed. Tetrax awoke with a start, looking at the child standing in his doorway. He turned on the light. He was in his white tank top and black shorts.

"What's wrong, kid?" he asked concerned as he threw the covers off of himself and held the young child, her head on his shoulder, ectoplasmic tears fell from her eyes.

"Storm." Sami cried. She buried her head deeper into Tetrax's shoulder. He rocked her in his arms. Her eyes were puffy from crying, huffing softly.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here." Tetrax said, rubbing the back of her head.

"I scared." Sami cried. Tetrax got an idea. He put on his boots and put her slippers on Sami's feet.

"Where we going?" Sami sniffled. He picked her up and went to the observatory.

When they reached the observatory, there was a giant window industructible window that showed the outside aka Space. The stars were shining and the lightning flashed. Sami cringed in Tetrax's arms.

"It's okay. Look." Tetrax said as he pointed up. Sami looked and saw that the lightning left a purple and blue streak in the black sky. Making space light up. She gasped at the sight.

"Pretty." She said, amazed. Tetrax layed down on one of the mats with Sami lying on his chest.

"What are you two doing here at this hour?" a female voice asked. Myaxx looked at the sort of family laying on the floor.

"I want her to see the nicer effects of electric storms." Tetrax explained. Myaxx sat next to him and looked up.

"It's always beautiful during a storm." Myaxx said.

"Uh, huh." Sami nodded.

"How's your leg, kid?" Myaxx asked.

"Little better. Still sore." Sami explained. They trio watched the storm as Sami began to doze off again. When she was asleep, Tetrax held Myaxx's hand as they watched the storm flash on and on.

* * *

On Earth, Bloom Parker sobbed in Peter Parker's shoulder as they looked into Sami's empty room. Ben Tennyson/Parker, age three, cried.

"Ami! Ami!" Ben cried. Miley Brock, disguised as Miley Parker, age nine, looked into the room and leaned on the door frame, not amused by the six year old's disappearance. A smirk on her face. Her daddy ordered a bombing of the Alfea building, but the Parker's didn't need to know that.

"I hope, Sami is okay." Miley said with mock sympathy.

"I hope so to, Miles." Peter said. The family continued to cry. Gohun watched as Miley walked past, suspicious of the soon to be popstar.

'Something doesn't seem right about Miley.' he thought to himself.

* * *

Several nights later, Sami woke up in her own room in the office. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and saw that it was still dark or "night". She shook her head and yawned. There was a slight tapping in another room. She looked in Tetrax's room and saw he wasn't in there. Sami listened and followed the sound. It led out of the office. Her crippled leg had to be dragged behind her because it was still asleep.

"Tetrax?" Sami whispered into the darkened hallway. She walked a few steps and stopped at a door ten doors down from Tetrax's office. She looked up to see that you needed a security code to get in, but she phased through the door. She looked around and saw a dark cage without the door, the chain rattling a bit.

"Human, human." an eerie voice whispered, the chains rattling more.

"Dalien?" Sami whispered. Then, an alien that resembled a regular Alien without the big head lunged at her. She flung herself back. The Alien's acid blood nearly touched her, but it missed. It looked as if someone ripped off it's outer head and there was only a skull for a head.

"HUMAN! HUMAN!" the creature screeched. Sami screamed as she back pedalled the wall, farther away from the door. The Alien's second mouth reached for her, but it didn't reach.

"I got you now, child." a voice called. Sami looked over and saw Venom.

"Help, Help!" Sami called, banging on the wall with her fists. Venom yanked on the creature's chain and grabbed the screaming child.

"KIDNAPPER! HELP, SOMEBODY! TETRAX! GATOR!" Sami screamed, desperately thrashing and moving, wanting freedom.

"No one can help you." Venom snarled, baring his teeth.

"PUT HER DOWN!" a voice boomed as crystal shards flew through the air towards Venom. The symbiote screeched and dropped Sami, shards hitting his suit. Sami looked over to the person shooting the shards.

"Tetrax!" Sami exclaimed as she clung to Tetrax's leg.

Tetrax lunged at the symbiote and pinned him to a wall, holding his bladed arm to Venom's face.

"If you ever touch her again, I swear, I'll break you in seven different ways." Tetrax growled. Venom actually looked intimidated by the threat.

"Yes, Shard." Venom said weakly.

"Xyer, Yster, and Jxer!" Tetrax called. Three dino soldiers came into the room.

"Take this piece of slag to a cell and make sure there is no cracks in the dome." Tetrax ordered.

"Sir, yes, sir!" the soldiers saluted as they escorted the symbiote to his cell.

Tetrax looked down at his leg to see a shaking Sami clinging to his leg.

"It's okay, Sami. Are you okay?" Tetrax asked as he picked her up. Sami nodded.

"What were you doing in here?" Tetrax asked.

"I heard a noise." Sami said.

"A tapping noise?" Tetrax wondered.

"Yeah! How you know?" Sami asked.

"Alien has a habit of tapping his tail against his cage. To attract prey." Tetrax said as he took the girl out of the dark room.

"He eats humans, don't he?" Sami asked shaking. Tetrax nodded. She shuddered fearfully.

"Do you have target practice room?" Sami asked.

"Why yes. Why?" Tetrax asked.

"Can I try?" Sami asked.

"I can't give you any weapons." Tetrax said.

"I got blasts." Sami said.

Tetrax raised a brow, not really sure what she meant.

* * *

In the Training Room, Tetrax pulled up some targets and he stot some of the crystals at the targets. He looked down at Sami with a smile. Sami nodded and held up her arms, green energy dancing in her palms. She shot the ectoplasmic blasts and hit most of the targets. Tetrax looked stunned. This child was full of surprises.

"First, intelligence of a 35 cycle genius, than understanding Cybertronian mathematics, and now super human abilities? What's next?" Tetrax asked.

"I no know." Sami shrugged.

"Oh well." Tetrax shrugged. He suddenly shot up. The Allspark! He didn't even begin to look for it! Darn it!

"Tetrax? You kay?" Sami asked.

"I have to get back to your planet first thing tomorrow morning!" he said.

"Why?" Sami asked.

"A bad guy wants it and I have to go get it." Tetrax said as he and Sami hurried to his office. He couldn't believe it had already been a week and he forgot about the slagging thing. The last time Vilgax had called was a lunar cycle ago. He slammed a palm to his head.

"I help?" Sami asked. Tetrax looked at the child, lost for words.

"I have to train you." Tetrax whispered.

"How? My le still hurts." Sami said.

"I've taught a lizard creature how to fight and I could train you too." Tetrax said.

"Kay."

Tetrax and Sami rushed to the office and got changed. Tetrax wore his usual armor and Sami wore her regular clothes.

"Charge at me." Tetrax said as he leaned down.

"Huh?" Sami asked.

"Try to hit me."

Sami came at Tetrax and charged up her fist. She almost had him, when Tetrax grabbed her fist. She tried to get it out of his grasp.

"Rule number one, wait for the enemy to make the first move, it is more unexpected." Tetrax said as he let go. Sami fell back onto the matted floor with an, "OOF!"

Sami got back up, not caring if her leg hurt anymore. She bounced on her toes, fists in a ready position.

"Bing it!" Sami said. Tetrax walked over and used a finger to push her back by her forehead. Sami fell onto her back,

"Hey." Sami said.

"Number Two, don't get cocky." Tetrax said.

"Okay." Sami said with a nod and got back up again.

"Now what you gotta do is grab the opposers arm like this, and flip them over your back when they attempt to throw a shot." Tetrax demonstrated. The whole night and dawn went on as Sami learned different martial arts movements. In the afternoon, Sami learned all of the moves Tetrax had to offer.

"You ready?" Tetrax asked. Sami nodded and stood in a battle stance. Tetrax came at her and she flipped him over. He went to kick and she blocked it.

"Hiya!" Sami said as she elbowed him in the stomach. After a few moves, Sami had him pinned.

"Got ya!" Sami said.

"You're Ready." Tetrax said with a proud smile.

* * *

One week left. Tetrax was on earth searching high and low for the Allspark. Sami learned how to hoverboard with him.

"What about over there?" Sami asked. Her vocabulary had cleared over the weekend, but she still couldn't say some things right. She pointed to a metal stack over a dam. They went inside and saw a strange lab.

"Whoa, this is way cool." Sami observed. She walked right into a robotic foot. She looked up and nearly screamed if Tetrax didn't cover her mouth.

"That guy's Megatron. Don't worry, he's frozen." Tetrax explained. They looked around until they saw a cube with markings on it.

"There." Tetrax said as he traced the numerous symbols on the cube.

"Glad to see you, Shard." a voice hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Alien Daddy: Chapter Three: Someone Help My Sorrows**

* * *

"Shard." the voice hissed again.

"Vilgax." Tetrax snarled back.

"Huh?" Sami mumbled. Tetrax shushed the child.

"Be quiet." Tetrax whispered. Sami huddled closer to Tetrax's cloak.

"I'm scared." Sami whimpered.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? It wouldn't happen to be a sparkling now would it?" Vilgax sneered. Tetrax growled.

"No, it wouldn't." Tetrax snarled.

Vilgax circled the diamond creature, looking behind the Mercenary.

"So it's not a sparkling, it's a human child." Vilgax smirked. Sami's helmet went up automatically. The plumber's symbol shown brightly on her back.

"And would you look at that, she's a plumber." Vilgax chuckled.

"One you are not allowed to touch." Tetrax said, tucking the young child further into his cloak.

"Okay, then how about this? A little trade perhaps. You can keep the All Spark. I get the child." Vilgax said. Tetrax eyes slitted.

"There's a catch." Tetrax said.

"You know me so well. Alas, you'll never know." Vilgax said. Tetrax looked at the child hiding behind him. She shivered.

"No!" Sami cried, running in front of Tetrax.

"Rider." Tetrax whispered.

"No, no, no no, NO!" Sami yelled.

"What is it, you insolent child?" the Chimera snarled.

"I no going with you, you big meanie! Tetrax can save the spork!" Sami yelled.

"It is not a spork! It is a spark!" the squid face yelled.

"I no care! You a bully head!" Sami said.

Vilgax laughed at this, "A sparkling said that to me before I tore its spark right out of its chest plates."

Sami looked confused. Tetrax looked sick.

"You're insane! Completely and utterly insane! You're a sick fragger!" the mercenary hollered.

Vilgax laughed again, "Tell me something I don't already know." the evil lord approached Sami. Tetrax stepped forward, but saw a circular disc clutched in her little fist.

"No." Tetrax said to himself.

"Bring it, big butt!" Sami said.

"You dare defy me?" Vilgax asked.

"Defy, defy, defy, DEFY!" Sami said as she pushed the button on the disc. Vilgax's eyes went wide.

"NO!" Tetrax hollered.

An explosion. A boom. No one could've survived that.

Tetrax's heart broke once again.

* * *

**Short for a reason. **


	4. Chapter 4

**My Alien Daddy: Chapter Four: Miracles**

* * *

"Search the wreckage! She's bound to be here somewhere!" Windu yelled. The guards looked for Sami everywhere. The flaming wreck was just too much for them.

"Sir! The flames are too much on the troops! We can't see a thing!" Xinos yelled.

"Keep looking! Nobody's leaving until we find bodies!" Windu demanded.

"Sir, yes, sir!" the troops said.

Tetrax sat on his knees, looking at the broken floor. Predator put a hand on his friend's shoulder. The Councilor came behind them.

"I screwed up again. I let Vilgax take another life of another youngling's life. I'm such an idiot." Tetrax said, slapping himself in the face.

"No you're not. You tried to protect her. She wanted to return the favor." Predator said.

"So much for second chances." Tetrax sighed. It was quiet, until,

"Help! Help! Stuck! Stuck!" a little voice called. Tetrax's head snapped up and looked at a pile of fallen rubble a few feet away.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Yeah, did you?" Predator asked.

"Quiet! Listen!" Mace demanded. It went quiet for a few minutes.

"Help! Help! I is stuck! STUCK!" the voice called again, a little deeper on the last stuck.

"Over there! She's in the rocks! Dig her out!" Mace commanded.

The troops ran over and began to shoot at the rocks.

"Don't shoot them, you idiots! There's a child in there! Not a terrorist!" Mace yelled.

"Hey! You shot me!" Sami yelled. Tetrax threw the troops a side and began to dig out the young girl. After ten minutes, he finally dug her out. He held her in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Tetrax asked.

"Yeah, but I'm allergic to rocks." Sami said, coughing black smoke. She sneezed like a dog. Tetrax laughed and hugged the little girl.

"Too tight! Tight!" Sami yelled. Tetrax stopped hugging the kid.

"Sorry. Are you damaged?" he asked. She sneezed again.

"Nope." she said.

"The little midget is okay." Predator said. Sami blew rasberries at the alien.

"Right back at you, midget." Predator smiled under his mask.

"I'm not that short!" Sami yelled.

"Keep telling yourself that." Predator snickered. Sami huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Tetrax! We fixed your transpod! Do you wish to use it now?" Xinos said.

Tetrax looked from Xinos to Sami. He nodded.

"Yeah, she belongs with her parents." Tetrax said. He picked the tiny girl up and walked outside and placed the girl in the egg looking ship. He pressed a button on her suit and it retracted back into the button. Sami shook her pig tails.

"Do I have to say, bye bye?" Sami asked, tears in her eyes. Tetrax nodded.

"Up!" Sami said. Tetrax lifted her up and hugged her. Tears fell from both their eyes.

"Bye." Sami said as she was put back into the pod.

"Good Bye. Rider." Tetrax said, finally giving her a Council Name. He put the dog tag he made earlier. It had Dark Rider on the one tag and Sami Parker on the other side. The pod lifted off towards Middleton.

"You'll see her again, Tet." Predator said.

"Yeah, you're right." Tetrax sniffled.

* * *

**A little rushed, but it ain't done. **


	5. Chapter 5

**My Alien Daddy: Chapter Five: Remembrance**

* * *

**Six Years Later**......

"Hand over the Omnitrix, Ben Tennyson." Tetrax Shard said. A nine year old Ben Tennyson glared at him in diamond head form.

"Why should I? You could be working for Vilgax. Who knows what he could do with a weapon this huge." Ben said.

Tetrax winced, 'I do.' he thought.

Ben charged at the other diamond creature. Tetrax easily threw the younger aside.

"Fool, you didn't even scratch the surface of that alien's potential." Tetrax said.

"Scratch this!" a voice called. Tetrax looked over, but got blasted in the process.

"Pick on someone your own size!" A twelve year old Sami said, wearing her Sami Phantom uniform.

"Rider?" Tetrax asked in a whisper. Sami didn't hear him.

"HA!" Sami said as she threw a punch and flipped the Petrosapien over her head.

"Take that!" Sami yelled. Tetrax grabbed her and pinned her to the floor.

"Do you remember me, Rider?" he asked. Sami finally recognized him.

"Tet....Tetrax?" Sami asked. The Mercenary's helm slid back to reveal his true face. He nodded.

"Tetrax!" Sami said as she flew up and hugged him.

"Um, am I missing something here?" Ben asked as his Omnitrix timed out.

"Just a lot!" Sami said.

"He attacked me though!" Ben yelled, "Don't defend the enemy!"

"Ben! this "enemy" helped prevent Vilgax from blowing up de Earth!" Sami defended.

"Nu, uh! Prove it!" Ben accused.

"Am I standing in front of you?" she asked.

"No, you're floating." Ben said.

"Ugh! How did he know my name?"

"He didn't! He called you Rider!"

"That counts!"

"Nuh, uh! He doesn't know your real name!"

"It's Sami." Tetrax interrupted. Sami looked at him with a smile while Ben pouted.

"Fine." Ben muttered under his breath.

"So, this adolecent is your little brother?" Tetrax asked.

"Don't use big words I don't know!" Ben interjected.

"He meant, 'is this little kid your little brother?' and yes he is." Sami replied. Ben rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

Tetrax chuckled, "Who knew?"

"You say that a lot." Sami said.

"Eh, I like it." Ben said.

Tetrax stood upright and put his hands behind his back, clearing his throat, "Well, I must warn you. He's your responsibility. Take care of him."

Sami saluted, "Sir, yes, sir!"

Tetrax chuckled, "And stay out of trouble. Take care and be careful."

"Always am!" Sami called as Tetrax took off on his hoverboard. Ben walked up beside Sami.

"He scares me." the younger said.

* * *

"And you still do to this very day." an eleven year old Ben said now. Sami, now fourteen, stood in the ship with Ben and Gwen as they were heading back to Earth after Azmuth turned off the Self Destruct Mode on the Omnitrix.

"Thanks, Ben. Appreciate it." Tetrax said, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Hey! It took me a long time to do my hair!" Ben complained.

"You mean you dried it with a towel, shook your head, said, "That should do it" and left?" Sami asked.

"Hey, it's harder than it looks." Ben said.

"You were in the bathroom for five minutes." Sami said.

"Three minutes longer than I usually take! Duh!" Ben exclaimed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Sami whispered.

"It does, thank you very much." Ben said proudly. Sami slapped her forehead.

"Weirdo." Gwen said.

* * *

**The End. Please Read and Review. And Please No Flames!**


End file.
